


Invitation

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [26]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollis Mann runs into someone she didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

Four slender, petite, carefully manicured fingers caught the elevator door at the last moment.

Obligingly Hollis hit the door open button and waited for her impatient fellow passenger to step on board. A flash of red hair caught her attention and an instant later she realized who had commandeered her elevator.

"Director Sheppard," she greeted the other woman with a polite nod.

"Colonel Mann," Jenny returned the greeting with surprise evident in her voice. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yes, Ma'am," Mann acknowledged. "Although it's no longer Colonel. My retirement came through two weeks ago."

"Congratulations,"Jenny said with genuine warmth. "Have you given my offer any further consideration," she inquired as the elevator dropped towards their destination.

Mann coughed. "I appreciate the offer, Ma'am, but I'm not sure that would be the best course of action."

Jenny seemed slightly startled. "May I ask why you think that?"

Hollis looked slightly taken aback by Jenny's continued inquiries, and then looked back up to meet Jenny's gaze directly.

"Jethro and I are no longer involved."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jenny replied politely, not showing any surprise that she may have felt.

"Really, Ma'am?" Hollis asked bluntly. "I always had the impression that you were unhappy with my relationship with Jethro."

"There's nothing between Jethro and I," Jenny stated, boldly refuting Hollis' claim.

Hollis gave her a stare that invited her to try that statement on someone who was not an experienced, trained investigator.

"Anything that might have been between Jethro and I was over years ago," Jenny tried again, this time sounding more tired than anything else.

There was a moment of tense silence as Hollis considered what Jenny had said.

"Is Jethro the only reason you wouldn't be interested in joining NCIS," Jenny asked after the silence had dragged out long enough. "It wouldn't be necessary for you to come in contact with him at work if that's something you would prefer to avoid."

"There is another reason," Hollis admitted.

"Oh," Jenny asked, with surprise and interest. The last time they had spoken, Hollis had certainly seemed interested enough. "And what is that?"

"It's personal," Hollis said with a smile that gave away nothing.

Jenny arched a reddish-blonde brow. "And your other reason wasn't?"

Hollis snorted softly.

"You don't like to take no for an answer do you, Director?"

Jenny shook her head, and answered her with a sharp smile. "Not particularly."

"Mmm," Hollis agreed. "I can see that." She tilted her head to the side, and considered Jenny for a moment. "Then consider this my answer."

She slapped the door close button on the elevator and took a step closer to Jenny. She held Jenny's gaze as she leaned down to meet Jenny's lips with her own. She captured them in a kiss that was both gentle and controlling. Jenny pushed back against her lips, struggling to take control of the kiss and the moment.

Hollis pulled away before she could.

"And what do you have to say to that, Ma'am?"

Jenny smirked. "I think I might understand your personal reason, but clarification - lengthy clarification - might be necessary."

"I'm always willing to work with NCIS."

"Is that your answer," Jenny asked, momentarily dragging the conversation back around.

Hollis only gave her an amused smile. "We'll see."


End file.
